


Неоновый пончик

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex Shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Наконец-то Рудбой смог найти себя в малом бизнесе. А когда малый бизнес - это новый секс-шоп, то  работы там по горло. И однажды рабочие дела сводят его с тем, кого Рудбой меньше всего ожидал встретить.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Неоновый пончик

Иногда предпринимательская жилка делает очень крутые виражи, подсовывая сознанию неординарные идеи, от которых отказаться практически невозможно. Вот и Рудбой, долго прорабатывая все за и против, пришел к выводу, что просто обязан воплотить эту мечту в жизнь. Он подошел к реализации тщательно, вгрызаясь в специфику сферы. Началось все с того, что Рудбоя заебало до нервного тика преимущество борзой халтуры над качеством. Люди катастрофически неразборчивы, и рублем вечно поддерживалось какое-то дерьмо. Но он нашел нишу, где ощущался дефицит максимально качественного подхода к работе. Нишу, мягко выражаясь, очень необычную. И вот, год спустя после первых порывов он счастливо расписывался во всех скучных, но важных бумажках на владение секс-шопом, в договорах с коммунальщиками, журналах безопасности и прочей жути. Можно было сразу заключить и договоры на поставки с доставшимися от предыдущего владельца фирмами, но, изучив их, Рудбой решил не торопиться. У него был свой взгляд на то, что предлагать людям, и говно с алиэкспресса, перепроданное в более красивой упаковке, его не устраивало.  
Свою новую вотчину он окрестил «Неоновый пончик». На эту тему успел наслушаться немало шуточек от друзей, но был уверен, что название демонстрировало оригинальный взгляд на тематику. Опять же, в будущем больше шансов зарегистрировать торговое название, а именно к этому он и стремился. А то все эти дома любви, розовые кролики и казановы были обречены и забиты задолго до него.  
Магазин был небольшим, но за несколько месяцев – пока Рудбой осваивал махину малого бизнеса в стране, где он был всеми силами подавляем, – показал, что может быть конкурентоспособным. В первую очередь за счет отношения к клиентам и сотрудникам, горящим не меньше самого Рудбоя. Еще бы им не гореть, когда горький опыт работы в унылых безыдейных заведениях успел оскомину набить, а тут Рудбой со своим планом захвата мира. Сотрудников было немного – два продавца-консультанта, бухгалтер, приходящий по необходимости (эти вопросы решено было доверить профессионалу), и сам Рудбой, который подхватывал все проблемные задачи. А проблемными задачи были примерно все. Например, он повадился делать доставку заказов – и дополнительная услуга, и по городу можно гулять, забредая в такие места, куда намеренно вряд ли бы отправился, но где можно было найти много интересного. Дополнительная движуха поддерживала боевой дух.  
И вот тут-то, с началом курьерской деятельности, Рудбой вплотную соприкоснулся с порно-столицей России. Первый раз он попал на съемку на второй месяц работы и тогда знатно прибалдел от увиденного. Шутка ли – приезжаешь в богатый частный дом, огороженный двухметровым забором, тебе открывают дверь, а в гостиной полно съемочной аппаратуры, выставлен свет и двое горячих мужиков трахают стонущую девицу с двух сторон. Хотя даже не это удивило, а то, что в какой-то момент девушка замахала рукой, и всё резко остановилось. Один из актеров осторожно вытащил член у нее изо рта, хотя чуть раньше отвесил знатную пощечину, и поинтересовался, все ли нормально. Оказалось, ей под коленку крошки попали и стоять было неудобно, вот процесс и приостановили. Когда же с неудобствами разобрались, работа снова закипела. Вот так и затрещала по швам вера Рудбоя в естественность порно. Не то чтобы он в свои годы верил в это, но увиденное окончательно сделало его атеистом.  
В тот раз продюсер, принимавший заказ, посоветовал выпускать свои дизайнерские вещи, ведь это всегда пользуется большим спросом. И пообещал советовать новый секс-шоп своим коллегам. Обещание он сдержал, поэтому спустя несколько месяцев Рудбой знал едва ли не все порноплощадки Питера – от малобюджетных до филиала кинк.ком.  
Полезному совету он внял и принялся за разработку собственной линии секс-игрушек. Особенно он полюбил анальную пробку с пончиком в розовой глазури на конце. В конце концов, именно пончик был фирменным знаком магазина. Большим спросом пользовался еще и кляп в виде клыкастой пасти, очень похожей на оскал Охры. Причем, что особенно удивило Рудбоя, чаще всего этот кляп заказывали для гей-вечеринок и хоррор-порно.  
Время шло, магазинчик рэпера набирал популярность в узких кругах. Его охотно пускали на закрытые вечеринки, консультировали по возникающим вопросам и продолжали оформлять заказы в «Неоновом пончике». Рудбой же все больше погружался в таинства человеческого организма и наслаждений, полностью отдавшись продвижению своего детища.  
Очередной большой заказ поступил с адреса хорошо знакомой Рудбою студии. Вытащив из багажника коробки с товаром, он направился к зданию бизнес-центра, в подвальном помещении которого студия и располагалась. Охранник на входе узнал его и только лениво махнул рукой, впуская в длинный коридор, по обеим сторонам которого были двери. За ними находились съемочные площадки, и на некоторых из них Рудбой уже бывал. Однажды даже стал свидетелем того, как Печкин водил на цепи Сейлор Мун, а потом уже она и остальные лунные воины заливала ему лицо спермой. И тогда Рудбой понял, что девушек среди них не было ни одной.  
В этот раз он опять оказался на съёмках очередного шедевра. Что это будет нечто гениальное, сомнений даже не возникало. Он уже успел ознакомиться с фильмографией студии, и ироничный подход этих ребят ему более чем нравился, не говоря уж о том, что они умудрялись запихнуть тайный смысл в самые бессмысленные фильмы.  
\- Здарова, заказ из «Неонового пончика», - шепнул он, подойдя к ближайшему работнику из съемочной группы.  
Тот кивнул в знак приветствия и попросил отнести на стол в углу, чтобы режиссер, как освободится, смог выбрать необходимое. Это было вполне привычным делом, далеко не всё из заказа выкупали, ведь по картинке не всегда удавалось понять реальные размеры и образы заказанных вещей.  
В ожидании режиссера Рудбой успел перекусить, изучить сценарий, в который раз убедившись в гениальности местных творцов, и набросать смету для будущей закупки. А когда услышал крик о перерыве, то подумал, что голос кажется ему знакомым. Но вникнуть в это он не успел, потому что этот же голос бодро позвал его из-за спины:  
\- Здрасьте-здрасьте, давненько я хотел познакомиться с неоновым пончиком лично, очень наслышан о ваших эксклюзивных товарах.  
Рудбой, в этот момент как раз откусывавший клубнику, медленно развернулся, так и держа ягоду в губах, и удивленно уставился на Фаллена эмси.  
\- О как… - только и сумел выдавить из себя Фаллен, прежде чем громко рассмеяться.  
Смеялся он долго. За это время Рудбой успел дожевать клубнику, закатить глаза и вздохнуть, предвкушая все возможные шутки.  
Наконец, отсмеявшись, Фаллен беззлобно спросил:  
\- Это что же, надоело лысого гонять и решил уйти в серьезный бизнес? – Но видя, что Рудбой начинает раздражаться, тут же затараторил: - Да забей, чувак, я же без претензий. Как видишь, я тут сам режиссером заделался, так что, думаю, понимаю тебя как никто другой. Просто и ты пойми, очень уж неожиданно было увидеть самого Охру в таком месте. Ну если только актером. Думаю, такое кино твоим фанатам точно бы зашло.  
\- Им оно бы зашло, будь и ты тоже в кадре, - усмехнулся Рудбой, разглядывая Фаллена с головы до ног.  
\- О, это уж точно, дядь, я в этом шарю.  
Немного помолчав, словно решая, говорить или нет, Фаллен все же продолжил:  
\- Я тут как-то думал над тем, чтобы снять порнопародию на рэп-батлы, где по итогу все бы со всеми трахались. Без обид, но у меня в планах было, что Охра будет драть Оксимирона на глазах у Гнойного, пока тот дрочит Замаю. А, как тебе?  
Рудбою было очень даже как. Первой мыслью хотелось послать гения порноиндустрии нахуй, причем не на один, а на все присутствующие разом. Второй мыслью это желание стало еще сильнее. Но озвучил он в итоге только третью:  
\- Эй, а какого хуя среди участников нет Фаллена?  
\- Я просто еще не решил, кому в конце Фаллен будет сосать – Гнойному или Охре. Это надо внимательнее изучить запрос общества, кого те хотят больше. А ты, - Фаллен сделал короткую паузу и ехидно продолжил, - кого хочешь?  
Лукавил он, конечно, знатно, специально цепляя Рудбоя на удочку иллюзии выбора. Все он прекрасно знал о фанатских рейтингах, вплоть до раскладок и фетишей на еду. Бананы и огурцы топ, сразу после оладушков и Гриши.  
Разговор, как казалось Рудбою, сворачивал куда-то не туда. Даже голая актриса, вся в масле и лишь в одних чулках, не могла в полной мере привлечь его внимание и смягчить нервную беседу.  
\- Обязательно над этим подумаю, - буркнул он, чувствуя, как становится жарко. Казалось бы, уже не первый раз в таких местах, но реакция превысила норму. И Рудбой не хотел признавать, что это реакция не на место, а на одного конкретного человека и его владение языком. В смысле, словом.  
\- Подумай-подумай, потом напишешь мне. А чтобы лучше думалось, ты визуализируй в голове, представь в деталях оба варианта, какой будет лучше. Могу даже помочь и фоточек подкинуть. Номер, с которого ты звонил, твой личный?   
Фаллен откровенно издевался, и Рудбой это понимал, отчего становился мрачнее с каждой секундой. И чтобы не спугнуть окончательно, Фаллен перевел тему на заказ. Какое-то время они обсуждали привезенные вещи. Часть из них Фаллен откладывал в сторону, часть сразу отдавал. В процессе он рассказал, что попал в эту индустрию абсолютно спонтанно, сдав арендованную квартиру на сутки. Как потом оказалось, в квартире решили снять порно, Фаллен в это время должен был быть на балконе, но когда он через стекла увидел, насколько все бездарно и нелепо поставлено, его душа эстета и шило критика не выдержали и потребовали вмешаться в это безобразие, в подробностях живописуя, как эти “творцы” неправы. С тех пор он и вовлекся в порноискусство, создавая свои шедевры. С последним заявлением Рудбой даже спорить не стал, хоть оно и было с претензией до небес. Но он видел несколько работ Фаллена и считал их одними из лучших у этой студии, а парочка, на его взгляд, вообще была достойна войти в число лидеров международного порнорейтинга. Ему зашло, в общем. Что неожиданно, учитывая их, мягко говоря, несовпадающие взгляды на искусство. Впрочем, в порноработах Фаллена халтуры не было, это стоило признать. Было безумие, но не такое абстрактное и, главное, не было днища по качеству - запись, звук и картинка были на высоте. Это Рудбой профессиональным взглядом в первую очередь оценил. Возможно, тут играла роль позиция студии, так и не скажешь сходу. Но впечатление Фаллен произвел.  
На том и распрощались: у одного закончился перерыв, а другой уже опаздывал к следующему заказчику. Только вечером, стоя под душем, Рудбой смог проанализировать весь свой день и, самое главное, встречу с наглым эмси. Чем больше думал, тем сильнее затягивала навязанная этим демонюгой фантазия. Перед глазами мелькала ехидная улыбка и хитрый взгляд, который, от себя не убежишь, притягивал. Закрыв глаза, Рудбой представил, как проводит руками по обнаженной шее Фаллена, прижимается губами к ключицам, оставляя следы от засосов, кусает возбужденный сосок, так любимый интернетом. В свое время он делал несколько попыток изучить фанатское творчество, но не думал, что прочитанное поможет ему сейчас более живо представить, как Фаллен опускается перед ним на колени. Тогда он только плевался и в ужасе прятался от безумных фанатских идеек в бункер игнорирования. Оказалось, за этим дымом тоже стоял огонь. Это ж надо было так коротнуть просто от разговора и шуток про порно.  
Рука сама потянулась к уже твердеющему члену. После тяжелого дня организм требовал разрядки, и Фаллен мог стать отличным катализатором. Не зря же нервы потрепал, сейчас отработает, хотя бы так. Поначалу Рудбой двигал рукой медленно, словно сомневаясь, что хочет этого. Плавно, будто под мелодию из своего плейлиста, преодолевал психологический барьер. Но постепенно темп начал ускоряться, ладонь, сжимающая ствол, то собирала крайнюю плоть у головки, то оттягивала ее так, что начинало болеть. Дыхание стало резким и почти попадало под ритм руки, которая уже бешено скользила по члену вперед-назад.  
Кончил он быстро, забрызгав спермой стенку душа, где еще секунду назад отчетливо видел стоящего на коленях Фаллена с открытым ртом, который был, в лучших традициях качественного порно, естественно-заебанный и в слюнях. Ему самому было ужасно стыдно за эти мысли, но даже при желании он не смог бы от них избавиться. Вспышку из "Людей в черном" ему не подвезли.  
Чувство оказалось новым, незнакомым, зато ужасно приятным, хотя что может быть нового в прямом соблазне. Но было. И Рудбой, выходя из душа, окончательно для себя решил, что поддастся правилам игры, которую ему подсунул тезка, и завтра сам напишет Фаллену. Просто сказать, что сделал свой выбор относительно финальной сцены воображаемого фильма. И ведь он, гад, наверняка и не сомневается в том, что Рудбой выберет. У него же все капсом было написано, хэштегом ебучим прямо на лбу. Зато спалось после такого душа отменно. А здоровый сон – залог здорового секса, особенно когда тебя наконец-то заполучил чувак с такой фантазией. А в фантазии Фаллена сомневаться не приходилось.


End file.
